Interference
by Lucinda
Summary: Drusilla decides to interfere in something's plans.  20 min w Dru response, crossover with Highlander.


author: Lucinda  
  
rating: pg13  
  
main character: Drusilla  
  
disclaimer: Drusilla is the creation of Joss Whedon for the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Richie, Mac and Joe's are the creation of Highlander the series, which is not mine.  
  
distribution: Jinni, Paula - anyone else just ask first.  
  
note: written for Jinni's 20 minute spotlight on Drusilla challenge.  
  
She'd had to leave Spike behind. It was only fitting to punish him for making the bargain with the nasty Slayer, even if it was nice to still have the world around. So she'd just hit him over the head with a crowbar - just like he'd done to Daddy - and left him loosely tied with ropes on the porch in Brazil. He should have been able to untie himself in time to not be burned. But she couldn't stay with him, not after all of that. So, she'd stolen someone else's car and driven o the airport, and slipped inside a plane going away. She didn't know where, didn't care where.  
  
Seacouver was pretty this time of year. There were nice clubs filled with unwary people and good music, plenty of pretty dresses in all sorts of shops, and it was a nice place to just relax. There were no Slayers, no Hellmouths, no pitiful minions demanding that someone give them orders all the time.  
  
He was in a bar the first time she saw him. He looked so young, barely old enough to be drinking by those silly American laws, but his eyes looked older, like he'd seen things. He didn't move the same as everyone else, didn't move like a sleepy, blind snack. He was careful, wary and alert. And so handsome...  
  
She started frequenting the club, a little jazz club called Joe's, just so that she could see more of him. He spent a lot of time with a slightly older looking Scotsman who was also alert and wary. It almost reminder her of a Sire and his Childe, except that they both had heartbeats, both reflected in the glass behind the bar. Richie and Mac... Both of them were attractive.  
  
But something was lurking, trying to chase and hurt and twist Mac. It was powerful and dark, and she couldn't see it. Miss Edith would only whimper and talk of stars and songs and the latest movie with that Leo boy from the delightful movie about the sinking boat. She was content to leave the dark thing to chase Mac - he reminded her a bit much of Daddy when he'd been cursed. All serious and brooding - no fun at all.  
  
Shadows whispered at her, and the stars muttered. The Dark Cloud was going to make Mac hurt, make him scream and try to send him into madness. Drusilla frowned, trying to figure out the message. The cloud wanted Mac to strike Richie down, hoped that killing his childe - his student- would drive Mac insane, drive him dark, put him right where the darkness wanted him.  
  
Drawing herself up to her full height, Drusilla hissed. She didn't think that was a very good idea. She liked Richie, wanted to keep him around, wanted to get closer to him. Perhaps she'd just have to interfere in the plans of the nasty dark cloud? Just have to move to keep him for herself? Oh yes....  
  
Carefully, she slipped out, trying to keep all of her whispers and skirts and shadows close to her, so that nothing would know that she as moving. There he was, on his way to the place where Mac kept so many sharp swords, where people learned how to fight. Where the Dark thing would have him die.  
  
Drusilla struck, her hand connecting to the back of his head firmly, causing him to collapse to the ground. Had she hit him too hard? Had she accidentally killed him herself? No, his heart was still beating, he was alive. Best to get him out of there quickly, before Mac discovered her, before the Dark could make it's plan begin. She lifted him onto her shoulder and began walking back to her hotel. Soon, he would wake up, and it would be best to have everything ready before then...  
  
He woke up on the chair, his left wrist handcuffed to the arm, his sword and his knife on the table beside her. She was sitting there, watching and waiting. "Good evening, Richie. Would you like some water?"  
  
"Wha...?" He blinked, his head lolling a little as he tried to focus, tried to look around. "Where am I?"  
  
"I brought you home with me. The nasty evil thing wanted to hurt you, wanted you to die to make Mac scream and weep and fall apart inside." She smiled at him, and crossed her legs. "I didn't want that to happen."  
  
"Why?" Richie blinked, his eyes focusing on her. "You've been at the club. Are you another of his old... um, another of his girlfriends?"  
  
Drusilla giggled, one hand flicking the idea away. "No, silly. I didn't do it for him. Let him fall or not. I did it for you."  
  
"For me?" Richie swallowed, and tugged at his wrist. "Does that mean I can go now?"  
  
"No. Not until the dark thing has finished tormenting Mac for the night. I won't let him slice you with a silver sword... No. Your pretty light must stay hidden inside, now is not the time to let out the lightning."  
  
Blinking, Richie shook his head. "Umm... Right. I guess that means that I'm staying here for a while. That water sounds good."  
  
Drusilla moved closer, holding out a glass of water for him to drink. "I hope your head doesn't hurt too much - I had to get you away quickly."  
  
"It's mostly okay... But that was quite the blow. Did you have an accomplice?" Richie sipped at the water, his eyes glancing around the room.  
  
Drusilla shook her head at him. "Naughty. It's not time for you to leave. That's why I took the sharp blades from you, and the little picks. Don't you know that it's bad to steal things?"  
  
"Isn't it bad to kidnap people too?" He demanded  
  
"I don't live by those rules now. " Dru sniffed, crossing her arms. Glancing over at Miss Edith, she muttered. "You'd think he'd be happier that he's not getting his head cut off. Chop, down he'd fall, just like at the Tower. But no, kitten wants to leave. Hmmmph."  
  
Richie just sat back, closing his eyes as he prayed for patience.  
  
end Interference. 


End file.
